People in This World
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: Four young girls. Three of them were the princesses of Fiore, each adopted of from different places by Queen Mavis and King Zeref. The last was a younger girl who simply lived with them. They all lived their calm peaceful lives. That is until the princesses came to age of 18. Now each of them must go through problems of marriage, family, and love. (NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, RoWen etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Imma back with new story again!**

**I actually started writing this before I started Simply Meant to Be but I got side-tracked, so technically I didn't break my promise about not starting any new stories. Ha!**

**I know I need to stop but I'm at that stage for a beginner writer where ideas just flow like a river. And I can't waste precious water! I must let my people drink!**

**Anyway...I have no idea when I'm actually ever going to have time to finish any of the stories I started cause I never have time to do anything! But that doesn't stop me from making a new story to keep you all hooked on cliff-hangers...I'm sorry...**

**But that aside, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore was always known as the "Kingdom of Kindness" mainly because of its royal family. The queen, Mavis Vermilion, and the king, Zeref Vermilion, had been in rule for years and were known to be the best king and queen Fiore ever had. They cared for their people, not money and power, and tried their best to make sure that each individual person was well taken care of.

Due to their kind nature, the people always insisted that the two have children so that the kind Vermilion family could continue their rule long after their beloved king and queen passed. Sadly, due to Mavis's small structure, her doctors dubbed it impossible for her to give birth and still remain living. No matter what the doctors said, Mavis was determined to have children and keep the Vermilion family in rule over Fiore.

She and Zeref decided that if they couldn't have children of their own, they would adopt. They didn't just want one child from an orphanage in their kingdom. They wanted three kids from different kingdoms so that they would have a sense of diversity in their castle.

They ended up adopting three girls. The first one that they adopted was named Levy McGarden. She was adopted from Cartatura, also known as the "Kingdom of Literature". The second one that they adopted was named Juvia Lockser. She was adopted from Apamare, also known as the "Kingdom and Water". The last girl that they adopted was named Lucy, her surname was unknown. She was adopted from Stelumina, also known as the "Kingdom of Light". Each girl took up the surname Vermilion once they were taken in.

The people of Fiore were skeptical of the girls since their roots were unknown. They were afraid that they would end up becoming terrible rulers and plunge their peaceful, happy kingdom into an era of dark ages. Mavis and Zeref promised to raise the girls to be proper and kind princesses, and they kept their word.

The girls grew up to be as sweet and kind as their foster parents. They hardly ever stayed in their castle and most of the time would be found somewhere in the villages. They would play with the village children and gain friendships with everyone they met. Everyone absolutely adored having the young princesses around and knew that they would become great rulers.

Around when the girls were five years old, Mavis and Zeref brought home another girl, Wendy Marvell. Levy, Juvia, and Lucy weren't told about it. All Mavis told them was that Wendy wasn't adopted so she wasn't legally their sister.

None of the girls really knew what she meant (they were only 5 years old) so they didn't let the news phase their minds. They took Wendy with them to the villages (once she was old enough) and treated her just like their own sister.

This happy royal family stayed calm and peaceful for many years, but nothing stays that way for to long. As Levy, Juvia, and Lucy got closer the age of 18, the pressure of marriage was brought upon them by other kingdoms.

The kingdom had lost a lot of money getting over a recent plague and the other kingdoms took that as an advantage to finally get the king and queen to arrange marriages for their precious daughters with rich heirs to thrones. They pestered them with the fact that it would be the only way to save their royal family from poverty.

Mavis didn't care about herself becoming broke, she didn't care for money or expensive things. Hell, she never even wore shoes or fancy clothes unless it was for some special event (although Zeref would still have to do a little convincing). What she cared about was how badly her kingdom would suffer, if they lost the money. How would she feed them or keep them healthy? She hated to admit it but money was what kept kingdoms functioning.

Still, she never once agreed to arrange a marriage for any of her daughters. She cared about them to much to rob them of the right to marry for love ,just like she did. That was until a certain offer came from the royal family from Foceata (a.k.a the "Kingdom of Ice and Fire").

They offered to send their sons over to the kingdom for them to meet Fiore's princesses. It would be up to the children to decide if they wanted to marry or not. Mavis was still against the idea, but Zeref eventually convinced her to reconsider, he too cared for the wellness of his kingdom.

And with that, Mavis decided that she would agree to the deal that the royal family made.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!****  
**

**Okay, I have a few notes for this:**

**1) This was just a prologue, the whole story isn't going to be told in this fashion.**

**2) Yes, I ship Zeref and Mavis. They're cute together.**

**3) I actually like Zeref and don't think he's really bad at heart so he's not evil, he's the good guy.**

**4) The name's of the kingdoms are BASED off of Roman words, they're not actual Roman words.**

**5) The four main pairings are going to be NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, and RoWen, but there are still gonna be tons of other parings.**

**So that's all. I just wanted to clear a few things up about this so you weren't confused.**

**This is a warning for anyone out there right now, the rating is not definite. I've been thinking about starting to write lemons (I'm blushing just thinking about it) but for now I'm still not sure. It might be a different story, or not happen at all. All I'm doing is warning you.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! ****We're finally back to this story now! It's my Thanksgiving gift to you!**

**Are you supposed to give Thanksgiving gifts? Oh well, who cares!**

**Have you been waiting long? Yes? I know. I'm sorry. I've been working on my English project for the past few weeks.**

**But this is just the way fan fiction goes.**

**But now, I finally give you...CHAPTER 2!**

**Let's enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

The girls knew something big must have happened. It wasn't everyday when their foster mother formally calls them into throne room. The girls all stood at the giant, red double doors where two knights had been placed.

"Do you wish to go in miladies?" said one of the knights. The girls were silent. They didn't know what to expect to be revealed once the doors were opened and quite frankly, they were a little scared.

"Miladies?" said the same knight. "Are you three alright?" said the other.

"W-We're fine!" Juvia was the first to finally speak up. "We're just a little tired is all, but we'll go right to bed once we meet with Mama and Papa!" The knights still seemed a little spectacle. "Could you please just open the doors for us?" said Juvia in the sweetest way possible.

The knights shrugged their suspicion off and each pushed one of the giant doors open. The girl's faces paled even more when they saw Mavis and Zeref sitting upright upon their thrones...both wearing shoes.

"Umm...Okay! Thanks so much for your help, we'll be moving on now!" Juvia said as she pushed her frozen sisters into the throne room. The doors were closed once they were all in and standing directly in front of the thrones.

"Girls, we have something to tell you and need you to listen very carefully. Alright?" Mavis said in a unusually serious tone. The other girls stayed completely silent and just turned their heads to Juvia. She sighed seeing that she was clearly going to have to be their spokesperson. "Yes Mama, we're listening."

"Good. You know that all three of you will be turning 18 this upcoming year right? And you also know what turning 18 means. For years your Papa and I have been getting marriage offers and for years we've been turning them down. However, that has changed now." The tension in the room rose up so high you could almost see it as the thoughts of arranged marriage plagued the princesses' minds.

"Don't worry, we still haven't accepted any marriage offers, but we did make a deal with the royal family of Foceata. They have two sons who they're going to send here for you three to meet. It will be 100% up to you if you wish to marry them or not." This news calmed the girls down, however Levy was still on the worrisome side.

As if reading her daughter's mind, Mavis spoke again. "Levy, I don't want to to feel any pressure to marry first just because you're the eldest." This brought her down to the calmness level of her sisters.

"I know this is quite an inconsiderate request, but we humbly ask you to accept it." said Zeref. Juvia didn't even have to look at her sisters to be able to reply. "Of course we accept Papa. It would be our pleasure to test our skills as proper princesses and meet handsome princes."

Mavis smiled. "That's so great." But her smile was soon replaced by a pout. "And just so you know Papa's the one who made me do it! I didn't want to accept the request but he kept pestering me all the time!" The seriousness of the situation was destroyed with the words Mavis spoke. She started throwing her legs and arms in the air; banging against her chair repeatedly. The commotion causes maids and knights from all over the castle to come rushing in.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Mirajane said, sending the maids and guards back to where they came. She had been Mavis's Lady in waiting for years and knew exactly how to handle one of her tantrum fits. "Queen Mavis, how many times have I told you that you can't blame everything on other people." she said in a stern voice. Mavis, who had long disposed of her shoes and was now running around the room being chased by her husband responded quickly. "As many times as I've told you to just call me Mavis."

"You know I only call you Queen Mavis when you start acting up!" Mira joined Zeref in trying to catch the small adult but soon stopped and turned in the direction of the not-at-all-surprised princesses. "Sorry girls, it looks like your meeting is done. You can go back to your daily lives now." Then she continued running after Mavis.

The princesses turned and walked towards the doors that were once again opened by knights. They walked down one of the halls and once they were sure that they couldn't be heard, they let out the breath they were holding in.

"Thank God! I actually thought we were getting arranged marriages!" said Lucy. "I know right, that was so scary I was almost frozen!" said Levy. "What do you mean almost! You _were_ frozen! Juvia was the one who had to speak for you guys!" shouted Juvia.

"Wait! Did you hear something?" Levy whispered. The girls listened closely until they heard faint screams. They had stopped right in front of the door to the dungeon (which doubled as a torture chamber).

"Back away slowly then run?" asked Levy. "Agreed!" said Lucy and Juvia. The girls backed away from the door and ran down several hallways before stopping. "Th-That was t-terrible!" heaved Lucy as she tried catching her breath. "Y-Yeah! I can't believe we actually went down the Haunted Night!" said Juvia.

The girls used to play all around the castle before they really knew where everything was and would get lost. It didn't really matter since every where was always safe and there were knights to give them directions. But when they were six years old, the girls were playing with their new wooden ball and they ended up in a hallway with no knights or guards anywhere. There also seemed to be no rooms, and the torches that lit the hallway seemed...darker than the rest.

Being the curious little princesses they were, they walked down the hall and inspected it. There were no pieces of artwork or even moldings on the bottom of the wall. The whole hallway was basically bare and dark. They came to a black wooden door and stopped in front of it. It had moldings of chains on it and a silver door knocker hanging from a demon molding's mouth.

They were about to walk away when the door slowly creaked open. They peered through the crack, but saw nothing but darkness. Then they heard the most ear-splitting scream that they had ever heard. It caused Levy to drop the ball she was holding down into the dark room. Then one-after-one more screams came. Screams of different pitches and tone. By then the girls were scared out of their minds and were running down the hallways, screaming, trying to get back to their rooms.

From then on they called that hallway the Haunted Night because there were no knights and they thought the screams came from ghosts. Even after they found out that they were in the hallway of the dungeon, they continued to call it the Haunted Night.

"Who ever the dungeon keeper is must be a demon to be able to handle living down there and causing all those people so much pain!" said Levy. The girls silently agreed and started heading towards their rooms.

**. . .**

"This sucks." said Romeo. He and his adoptive brother, Gray, were walking through their castle after talking to their parents: King Kanji and Queen Saluna of Foceata.

"Many have tried to get the King of Queen of Fiore to arrange marriages for their three daughters, but none have ever succeeded. They think it should be the princesses' choice who they decide to marry. A marriage merge between our kingdoms will not only raise our reputation, but we can also expand our trade market. We told the King and Queen that you two would visit and it would be completely up to you if you want to marry or not. That is what they think will happen. We want Gray to win over the eldest daughter and propose as soon as possible."said Kanji.

Their parents weren't always so sneaky. They used to be the second most loved king and queen. Years ago, the king's younger brother (Gray's father) died along with his wife in an attack on the village he was living in. That's when Gray was adopted into the royal family. The queen's sister (Romeo's mother) died during child birth not long afterward and Romeo was also adopted into the family.

The deaths of their loved ones caused them to become bitter people, but deep inside they were still the loving rulers they used to be.

"The visit is taking place in a few days. We couldn't get a painting of the girls but just remember that the eldest daughter has blue hair and hazel eyes." said Kanji. "Do you two understand?" asked Saluna. "Yes your royal highness." said Gray and Romeo as they bowed.

"Why do I have to go anyway? I just turned 13!" said Romeo. "13 is the age when you're allowed to get engaged. You get married when you're 18." said Gray. "But I heard the princesses of Fiore are all like 17! They're too old for me!" shouted Romeo. "King Kanji and Queen Saluna never even said anything about you getting married. All you have to do it show up." said Gray.

"Hey, how do you feel about all of this?" asked Romeo. He looked at his brother's forever solemn face and awaited his answer. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you okay with being told who to marry? Do you even _want_ to get married?" asked Romeo. Gray's mouth twitched ever so slightly, but Romeo noticed.

"It's not my choice. We were adopted into a royal family so it's our responsibility to keep our kingdom running." said Gray. Romeo sighed. Gray never spoke his mind and always tried to act so cool. Ever since his parents died he never opened up to anyone. Not even Romeo.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I was planning on writing a whole lot more than this, but the food is ready and I wanted to have this uploaded today (^_^)**

**I can't wait for Winter Break to get here. I'm getting really tired of school. Especially that English project that's due the day before we start Winter Break -_-**

**But who cares about that right now. It's Thanksgiving!**

**Happy Thanksgiving again! Don't get too fat ;D**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hiding behind a wall* ****Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Um... I know this update is really late and I'm sorry but I was just really busy and hope you'll forgive me! *dodges flying plate***

**Enjoy the story! *runs away***

***runs back* Oh wait! I had some stuff to say!**

**I'm glad at least ****_some_**** of you were surprised to see Romeo.**

**I guess Natsu would be expected to be the other prince, but I have something different planned for him *Commence evil laugh and creepy smiling face***

**Now, let's enter the snowstorm! *dodges another flying plate***

**And would you stop with the plates already I already said sorry!**

* * *

"Carla!" shouted Wendy. "Carla, where'd you go!"

Wendy's cat, Carla, had gotten away from her again. It wasn't an unusual occurrence but she was usually back within a few hours and it was already time for dinner. Wendy was searching the castle garden since that was Carla's favorite place to be.

"Carla, it's time for dinner now come out!" Wendy heard slight purring sounds coming from the daisies and she made her way over to them. There she found Carla sleeping soundly in a perfect-sized hole of the bush.

"There you are Carla. Wake up, we have to go now." The little white cat stretched and yawned before standing up and leaping into her owner's arms.

"Young Mistress! Young Mistress!" A castle maid rushed out into the garden. Once she reached Wendy she quickly bowed down. "The royal family has requested that the young mistress attend a gathering for an evening meal."

Wendy wasn't officially adopted into the royal family so she couldn't be addressed as 'Princess', not that she'd want to be. She hated being called 'Lady' too so she had to settle for 'Young Mistress'. Not being apart of the royal family also meant that she had to be addressed separately from them, even just to be called for dinner.

"Thanks! Come on Carla, it's time for dinner now." Wendy walked along side the maid to the main dining room.

It wasn't that Wendy hated nobility. She'd grown to know and love the Fiore royal family. But she just didn't like the idea of becoming nobility. Being so close to the royal family also meant that she knew of the affairs that took place behind castle walls. Most people think being a noble is all fun and games, but she knew the truth was it takes a lot to successfully run a kingdom.

By the time they all reached the dining hall, everyone else was already seated and waiting. The maid took her place standing in a place around the room while Wendy found her seat.

"Sorry for being late everyone! I was looking for Carla." Wendy set Carla down on the floor next to her where I small place was set for a pet's meal.

"It's fine Wendy!" shouted Mavis. "Yes, we don't mind waiting for you." said Zeref. The castle workers came into the dining room with the prepared food and set a meal down in front of each person; including Carla.

While everyone else was eating the three princesses were trying to secretly whisper to each other. Wendy, who was sitting next to Juvia, tried to hear what was being said but could only make out a few words.

About half-way through the meal Zeref addressed the elephant in the room and spoke up. "Is there something you girls want to talk about?" The three girls instantly sat up straight and stared blankly at him with wide eyes. After a bit Lucy nudged Juvia with her elbow urging her to speak up. "Oh! We were...just um...wondering when the princes are coming."

"Oh yeah!" said Mavis with her mouth full. "They're coming tomorrow. You're going to be escorted all around town by your guards and ladies in waiting." Small bits of food flew out of her mouth and onto the table as she spoke. Zeref sighed and cleaned up the bits that he could reach with his napkin. "Mavis, dear, we talked about proper table etiquette."

"Who cares? We're all family here anyway!" Mavis said spitting even more bits out. "Oh!" Juvia said after once again being nudged by Lucy. "And we wanted to all sleep in the same room tonight."

"Of course. Anything you want." Zeref said not really paying attention as he tried to manage the amount of food that stayed in Mavis's mouth.

Wendy looked around the table confused about what everyone was talking about. Juvia noticed and whispered into Wendy'd ear. "We'll tell you in my room tonight."

**. . .**

"Are we all ready?" Lucy addressed every girl in the room. She was standing at the foot of Juvia's gigantic bed with her lady in waiting, Erza, next to her. Juvia was in the center of her bed with her lady in waiting, Cana. And Levy was also on the bed with her lady in waiting, Lisanna. Their personal maids we're sitting on the floor against the bed's frame: Virgo; for Lucy, Aquarius; for Juvia, and Aries; for Levy. Wendy was sitting on the for next to them with Carla in her arms. They were all wearing their night clothes.

"Yosh!" Lisanna said while raising up her fist. "What are we all doing here anyway?" asked Cana who hadn't had in drink for a while now. "Yes I was actually wondering the same thing. We only call everyone together at the same time if there's something really important to discuss." said Erza.

Sometime around when the girls were ten years old the girls of the castle formed a sort of girls committee that joined together when any of them were in need of a girl's advice.

"Well if you would please quiet down, we can get started on this." Lucy shooed Erza away to sit down on the bed while having Juvia and Levy go up to stand in front with her.

"As you all know, Mama and Papa have been turning down marriage offers for years now." Lucy said. Lisanna gasped loudly. "They've finally broken down and arranged your marriages!?"

"Wait they did?!" shouted Aquarius, who was usually silent. "I'll kill them! No one marries off one of my babies without going through me first!"

"That's right!" Erza had suddenly taken a sword out from her chest and had already begun stalking towards the door. Aries was trying to hold Aquarius back while Virgo attended to Erza. "Wait you guys are getting married?" Cana had somehow gotten a hold of alcohol and was already half-drunk. "That' great! When the date?"

"What do you mean that's great! This is terrible! What should I do? I know! We can escape to a different dimension! We just need a scientist! Oh but what if they married you off to the scientist! You can't marry a scientist!" Lisanna began ranting and crying at he same time as the whole stability of the room was in shambles. Wendy just sat uncomfortably in the same place she was trying to avoid being sliced by Erza as she waved her sword around trying to get free from Virgo's grip.

"Would you all please just shut up!" Levy shouted making everyone stop what they were doing a stare at her. Even for her small size, she still had a lot of energy and an extremely loud voice.

"Now, all of you, sit down, shut up, and listen!" she said sternly. All the girls quietly shuffled back to their original positions.

"We aren't being married off." Juvia said. "Oh thank God! Because if you married the scientist then I would be able to-" Lisanna started but instantly stopped and paled when she saw the death glare she was getting from Levy.

"Anyway..." Juvia started. "Mama and Papa told us that they made a deal with the King and Queen of Foceata to have us meet their two sons tomorrow. It's going to be completely up to us if we want to marry any of them or not."

Everyone was silent until Erza spoke up. "If that's the case, why are holding this meeting? It seems like the situation is admirable."

"Oh we know." said Lucy. "The situation just made us realize that we should all be taking a hold of our romantic lives. So this meeting is for all of you guys!" she said.

"I'm already in a happy relationship. I can't say the anything for the rest of you though." said Aquarius.

"For now we think we should focus on the relationships that seem to already be in progress." said Lucy. "Erza..." the blonde smirked and everyone in the room joined in while staring at the red-head.

"What are you all staring at me for?" asked Erza. "Exactly where are you in your relationship with Jellal?" Lucy said, still smirking. Erza instantly blushed with embarrassment. "W-What are y-you talking about? We d-don't have a r-r-relationship!" she stammered.

"Exactly, and we need to fix that." said Juvia. "Since Jellal is Levy's personal guard we should have her and Lucy spend as much time together as possible to bring them together." said Juvia. "That's perfect!" said Lucy. "That way we can get Aries and Loke together too since Aries is Levy's maid and Loke is my personal guard!"

Aries also blushed deeply "Y-You don't have to do that we're just friends! I'm sorry!"

"So that's the plan." said Juvia completely ignoring Aries and Erza's protests. "Did you get that everyone? The couples we're starting off with are Erza and Jellal; and Aries and Loke. Make sure to keep them together as much as possible."

"Operation Jerza and Operation Lories in motion!" shouted Lisanna.

Erza sighed as she turned to Aries. "Maybe we should just accept it." Aries just nodded in response. They were still blushing deeply.

**(Meanwhile, outside the room)**

The personal guards of the princesses stood outside of the door as loud shouts and cheers were heard from the inside.

"You think they know we can hear everything they say?" asked Elfman, Juvia's personal guard. "I guess they forgot that Juvia's door in the only one that's not soundproof." said Loke while he smirked to himself. "They'll figure it out eventually."

"What do _you_ think over there?" Loke turned to Jellal who was curled up in a ball against the wall muttering to himself. "What do they mean by relationship already in progress? Is that what Erza thinks?" He'd tuned out and went into a state of shock right after Lucy asked about Erza's relationship with Jellal.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Elfman. "He'll be fine He'll probably forget about this and dismiss it as some kind of joke. It's probably better that way anyway. He won't be expecting their strategies to get him Erza." said Loke.

"What about you?" asked Elfman. "I'll be fine. It's a good thing I expect their strategies since I actually have more relationship experience than any of them and whatever they think will probably be something extremely cliche." said Loke.

"You guys do know that a non-soundproof door is non-soundproof both ways right?" said Cana as she stuck her head out the door. "Don't worry, everyone else is too busy planning and I'm the only one that heard. But just keep that in mind before you start dissing their romance plans." Cana slipped back through the door and the two men just stared blankly at the closed door.

"She won't tell them that we heard right?" asked Elfman. "Nah. Even if she wanted to, she's drunk so she'll probably just forget everything." said Loke.

"Hey isn't Juvia's door the only one that's not soundproof?" They heard a voice come from inside the room.

"Told ya they'd figure it out." said Loke as he smirked.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**If you were wondering, a lady in waiting is pretty much just a woman that lives in the castle and is a rank of royalty but her job is basically just to be a friend to the princess/ queen.**

**Who needs to be a princess and have to do a bunch of work when you can just be her friend and still live in the castle as royalty?**

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but school has really been keeping me busy.**

**Plus I'm trying to catch up on a bunch of shows and anime and fan fiction so that's taking time too :P**

**Well that's all for now!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm! *dodges plate* Didn't I say enough with the plates and I'm sorry!**

***dodges bowl* Really -_- You can do better than th- AHHH!**

***runs back behind wall as boulder comes flying towards me***

**Alright, I'm leaving!**


End file.
